the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Dayron Brune
Dayron Brune is a Crownlander of House Brune. He is the current Lord of Dyre Den. Biography Dayron Brune was born in the year 365 AC to Lord Alren Brune and Lady Aurola, his sister Kyra Brune and her twin Gregor Brune were born five years later. From a young age, it was clear that Dayron was going to be a warrior as he was quite tall but still very acrobatic. Dayron's father made sure to train his son in every weapon possible, after a while, it became clear that Dayron favoured the axe above anything else and he became quite proficient in this. From an early age, Dayron was also thought to not trust House Massey, as his father had accidentally killed the son of Duncan Massey in a duel. Something which Duncan never forgave his father and house Brune. Dayron was sixteen when Brynden's rebellion broke out. His father supported king Edmund and took his son with him to war. During the war it became clear that Dayron was a beserker, as he would be ferocious on the battlefield, not stopping and seemingly attacking without any consideration of his own life, frightening his enemies. The first years of the war went well for Dayron and his father. They fought and managed to walk away relatively unscathed from any battle. In the meantime, Dayron would learn to properly ride a horse. Everything changed at the battle of Harrenhal, Dayron's father would fall in battle after being impaled by a spear and falling from his horse into the mud, breaking his neck. Dayron saw this happen and ran to his father but he knew it was already too late. The new lord of Dyre Den was filled with sadness which was quickly replaced with anger. He charged towards the rebels with a fury, unlike anything one had seen. He hacked and slashed away at the rebels and he was successful at first but finally, an arrow embedded itself in Dayron's leg and he fell back and hit his head hard on a shield which resulted in him falling unconscious. Luckily for Dayron he was dragged away from the battlefield by some of his father's men and tended to by a maester, who managed to heal him completely although he would have a nasty scar on the side of his head for the rest of his life. When Dayron returned home at the age of 20 he had not seen anything for four years but war and he was looking forward to living in peace but after a while, he quickly realised that war was the only life for him and he would seek duels and pick fights often to satisfy his need for combat. Now it is five years later and the realm might be on the brink of another war, Dayron travels to the capital with his brother and sister, eager to see what would happen and to participate in the tournament. Timeline * 365 AC: Dayron is born * 370 AC: The twins Kyra and Gregor are born * 381 AC: Brynden's Rebellion begins, Dayron and his father go to war in favour of king Edmund. * 384 AC: Dayron's father dies during the battle of Harrenhall. * 390 AC: Dayron and his siblings travel to King's Landing. Family Tree * Alren Brune (d. 384 AC) * Lady Aurola (b. 335 AC) * Dayron Brune (b. 365 AC) * Kyra Brune (b. 370 AC) * Gregor Brune (b. 370 AC) Supporting Characters * Ser Anderon - Master at arms - archetype: general * Gregor Brune - brother - archetype: warrior (two-handed) * Kyra Brune - sister - archetype: medic * Arin - a friend from the war - archetype: cavalry general * Mortin - a childhood friend - archetype: executioner Category:House Brune Category:Crownlander